Cabeça ou Coração?
by Kagome-Depp
Summary: UA. Orgulho ou Amor? a fic c passa nos dias d hoje, eles são estudantes do 2º ano, e muita coisa acontece com eles romance, ciúme, amizade, comédia... a fic tah meió q o resumo! InuxKag MirxSan e outros...
1. O tal garoto novo

**Disclaimer:** É claro que InuYasha me pertence! A Rumiko vai me devolver semana que vem, sabe...! o/

espero que gostem:D

**Cap. 1 – Quando se viram pela 1ª vez **

Kagome parecia estar em outro mundo enquanto a velha senhora sentada a sua frente lhe dava um longo sermão. Por que estava ali mesmo? Ah sim... Deixara "acidentalmente" cair laxante no café dos professores do 2º ano qual cursava. Ria mentalmente imaginando a cena do "amável" professor de Química, Naraku sobre o efeito do laxante.

- Srta. Higurashi, está me ouvindo? – A velha diretora pareceu perceber Kagome nem sequer prestando atenção a suas palavras.

- Hum...? Sim, sim... – Respondeu parecendo voltar ao mundo real.

- Levará uma advertência pelo que fez. – Soltou um longo suspiro. – Não sei como ainda não foi expulsa por causa de suas atitudes Srta. Agradeça por eu ser uma grande amiga de sua mãe.

- Eu já disse que foi sem querer. Achei que fosse o adoçante! – Se defendia.

- Não tente me enganar mocinha, você é uma das que mais apronta aqui. – Viu Kagome sorrir com o comentário. – Isso não é uma coisa boa, Srta. Se fizer mais alguma coisa desse tipo vou ser obrigada a lhe dar uma suspensão.

- "Pelo menos não assisto as aulas..." – Kagome pensou consigo mesma.

- Estamos entendidas?

- Sim. Posso me retirar? – Saiu depois que a diretora lhe respondeu com um movimento com a cabeça.

Kagome andava agora pelos corredores do enorme colégio pensando na próxima aula que teria de assistir. Era uma garota muito alegre, estava sempre de bom-humor e aprontando por aí. Mas isso não a impedia de ser uma boa aluna com ótimas notas, o que deixava os outros intrigados. Teria de assistir mais duas aulas ainda. Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que acabou esbarrando em alguém.

- Olhe por onde anda sua cega. – A pessoa que havia esbarrado falou grosseiramente. Kagome pode olhar para a pessoa, ou melhor, o garoto. Tinha longos cabelos prateados e penetrantes olhos dourados como o sol, mas com um ar triste, com um porte físico maravilhoso que dava para se ter uma razoável visão com a blusa do colégio com os quatro primeiros botões abertos, dando um ar de 'largado' que apenas dava mais estilo ao garoto. Mas o que ela reparou mesmo foi às lindas orelhinhas de Akita que ele possuía na topo da cabeça. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha por vê-la encara-lo sem dizer nada. Até que ouviu.

- Olhe você por onde anda, grosso! – Ela respondeu voltando a realidade e respondendo da mesma forma grosseira que ele. Ele se surpreendeu por ela ter o enfrentado, mas não deixou transparecer.

- Bruxa... – Murmurou antes de sair andando.

- Eu ouvi isso seu idiota! – Ela gritou vendo-o de costas.

- Ótimo! – Ele gritou de volta sem se virar e continuou seu caminho.

- "Hunf... Que mal educado! Quem ele pensa que é? Mas é lindo. Nunca o vi aqui antes, será que é aluno novo?" – Kagome foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela jovem que vinha em sua direção.

- Kagome-chan!

- Oi Sango! – Cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Te vi conversando com o aluno novo. Ele está na nossa sala, sabia?

- "Então ele é novo mesmo." Ah é? Pois ele é um grosso! Muito metido pro meu gosto. - Kagome estreitou os olhos lembrando do esbarrão que tinha dado nele.

- Ele é lindo! As garotas estavam comentando na aula. Por falar nisso, como que foi lá com a diretora?

- Levei mais uma advertência. – Kagome respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo andando em direção ao pátio junto com Sango ao lado.

- Mas você não muda mesmo hein! – Sango disse com um meio sorriso. Conhecia a amiga desde a 6ª série e ela sempre foi assim, não mudava mesmo. – Mas até imagino a cena do Naraku sofrendo no banheiro! – Sango riu divertida. Kagome riu com o comentário. Seguiram até o pátio onde os alunos se encontravam, faltando apenas 10 minutos para terminar o intervalo.

As suas sentaram num banco que havia no pátio e conversavam.

- O que você conversou com ele? – Sango parecia interessada.

- Ele quem?

- O garoto novo ué! Como é mesmo o nome dele...? Ah sim! Inuyasha!

- Inuyasha? Han... Eu só esbarrei nele, e ele é um grosso mal educado!

- Hihihihi... – Sango tentava abafar o riso.

- Do que esta rindo? – Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha.

- De você falando dele oras. Mas não pode negar que ele é lindo!

- É... – Kagome lembrou daqueles olhos cor de âmbar e aquele físico. Sentiu o rosto aquecer. – E o Miroku hein? – Kagome tentou desconversar, perguntando com um sorriso.

- Aquele monge safado. Deve estar dando em cima de alguma garota por aí. – Sango não conseguia esconder a irritação. Kagome sabia que Sango tinha uma queda por Miroku e vice-versa, mas Miroku e aquela "mão amaldiçoada" como ele dizia atrapalhava a relação entre os dois. Mas nem por isso deixavam de sentir um enorme carinho um pelo outro. Kagome apenas sorriu.

- Sangozinha! – Uma figura vinha em direção às garotas.

- Foi só falar nele... – Kagome já imaginava a cena que aconteceria em alguns segundos.

- Já disse para parar de me chamar assim, Miroku. – Sango disse irritada.

- Ah, olá Kagome-chan! – Cumprimentou Kagome antes de voltar a Sango.

- Olá. – Respondeu com um sorriso.

- Eu estava te procurando! Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Sango! – Ele parecia ansioso.

- Já disse que não vou ter 50 filhos com você Miroku. – Sango tentava ignora-lo.

- Mas por que não? – Ele se ajoelhou em frente a ela pegando em sua mão e a olhando com cara de cachorro sem dono. – Você... não... me ama? – Ele respondeu quase chorando com os olhos brilhantes maiores que a própria cara. Sango apenas tinha uma gota enorme na cabeça sem saber o que responder. Kagome ria da situação.

- Miroku! – Uma voz grossa soava um pouco de longe. O dono desta se aproximou.

- Hum...? Ah sim! Meninas, vou a apresentar vocês um amigo.

Estava se mudando de novo. Primeiro de Kyoto agora para Tókio. Não gostava muito de ter que se mudar e ter que encarar aquelas pessoas que nunca viu na vida. Alguns com desprezo, por ser diferente. Mas fazer, o que? Continuou seu caminho até a que seria sua nova sala. Deu um pequeno suspiro antes de entrar.

- Você deve ser o garoto novo, estou certo? – Inuyasha confirmou com um movimento com a cabeça, ao professor. – Taisho Inuyasha?

- Sim...

- Aproxime-se. – Inuyasha obedeceu. – Classe, este é Taisho Inuyasha, de agora em diante ele estudará conosco. – Inuyasha percebeu todos os olhares sobre si. Alguns olhavam estranho por ele ser 'youkai' e outros por ele ser simplesmente lindo. Dava até pra ouvir certos suspiros. – Sente-se ali, do lado do jovem Houshi. – Miroku levantou ao ouvir seu nome. Inuyasha foi até lá e se sentou na cadeira vazia ao lado de Miroku.

- Sou Miroku, prazer. – Sorriu. Miroku era um jovem muito bonito, com um corpo bastante atlético, até demais para um humano, olhos azuis escuros, curtos cabelos negros que viviam presos num pequeno rabo de cavalo.

- Hunf. – Inuyasha o ignorou.

- Você é novo em Tókio? – Miroku sussurrou ao modo que o professor não ouvisse.

- Sim... – Respondeu frio, irritação evidente na voz.

- Há! Posso te apresentar uns amigos meus no intervalo. – Sem querer falou um pouco alto.

- Houshi, quer parar de atrapalhar a aula! Se continuar conversando vai para fora de sala. – O professor advertiu.

- Gomen... – Miroku deu um sorriso amarelo. Inuyasha deu um pequeno sorriso.

- A gente se fala no intervalo. – Miroku sussurrou.

- Ta...

- Houshi! – Aquele professor parecia ter ouvidos biônicos.

- Quê? Não fiz nada!

Inuyasha disse a Miroku que ia ao banheiro, apenas para ficar um pouco longe daquelas pessoas no colégio. Miroku parecia popular, o havia apresentado a quase todos os alunos dali! Foi andando até que sentiu ao algo batendo em seu peito e viu uma jovem, muito bela por sinal, estatura média, cabelos longos e negros q iam quase na bunda. Grandes, brilhantes e profundos olhos castanho-azulado, mas para azul, realmente muito bonita. Estava quase se perdendo naqueles olhos.

- Olhe por onde anda sua cega. – Ele percebeu que ela continuava olhando para seus olhos, estudando-o até que ela pareceu voltar a realidade.

- Olhe você por onde anda, grosso! – Se surpreendeu por ver que ela tinha o mesmo gênio forte que ele, mas resolveu continuar seu caminho.

- Bruxa... – A ouviu gritar depois de ir andando.

- Eu ouvi isso, idiota!

- Ótimo! – E seguiu seu caminho. Quem era ela? Ates de entrar no banheiro pode ver uma bela garota de longos cabelos negros, quase maior que os dele, de olhos frios, o encarando e dando uma risadinha junto com suas amigas. Havia reparado que se parecia muito com a garota que esbarrara. Será que eram irmãs?

**_continua..._ **


	2. Vamos ao cinema?

Oláá! Cap. 2 aee! espero q gostem! )

_itálico - _telefone. (hihihi)

* * *

**Cap. 2 – Vamos ao cinema?**

- Meninas, vou a apresentar vocês um amigo. Esse aqui é o Inuyasha. – Miroku disse apontando para o rapaz agora ao seu lado. – Inuyasha, essa é a Sango...

- Prazer! – Ela disse educadamente.

- E essa é a Kagome. – Apontou a segunda. Tanto Inuyasha quanto Kagome não esconderam a surpresa.

- Você! – Os dois disseram juntos. – "Ah não! É o garoto que eu esbarrei mais cedo!" – "Aquela garota...".

- Oi bruxa. – Inuyasha ignorou o choque que tinha levado e provocou a garota.

- Oi cachorrinho. – Ela disse sarcástica. Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Vocês... Já se conhecem? – Miroku parecia confuso. Sango abafou uma risadinha, sabia que a amiga tinha esbarrado nele mais cedo.

- Depois eu te explico. – Sango falou para que só Miroku escutasse.

Uma bela menina de cabelos castanhos escuros que iam até o meio das costas e brilhantes olhos castanhos claro e rosto delicado veio em direção ao grupo.

- Oi gente! – Cumprimentou-os. – Oi Inuyasha! Já se enturmou é?

- Oi Rin. – Todos cumprimentaram.

- Vejo que também o conhece Rin. – Miroku estava mais confuso ainda.

- Sim, Miroku. Não é Inu-kun? – Os outros riram do apelido.

- Rin, não me chame assim. – Estava corado e irritado.

- Calma 'Inu-kun', não se irrite. – Kagome provocou.

- Claro Kagomezinha... – Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico, satisfeito por ela não ter gostado do 'Kagomezinha'.

Ouviram o sinal avisando ser o fim do intervalo. Todos eram da mesma sala, e se dirigiram a ela. Cada um foi para o seu respectivo lugar, menos Kagome:

- Ah, oi Houjo. Quer alguma coisa? - Ela sabia que Houjo gostava dela muito mais que simples amigos, mas ela não podia ser mais que isso, não correspondia aos sentimentos deles. Mas nem por isso deixava de ser simpática, apesar dele não parar de lhe dar presentes estranhos e lhe chamar para sair.

- Quero lhe dar isso. – E lhe estendeu um embrulho pequeno. Ela pegou meio entediada.

- Ah... obrigada, o que é isso?

- Um amuleto contra energias negativas. Você foi mandada para a sala da diretora de novo, não é? Talvez você esteja carregando algum carma de vida passada Kagome, por isso... – Ela suspirou com uma enorme gota na cabeça e sorriu internamente com a chegada da professora. Inuyasha olhava tudo de longe. Quem era aquele garoto? Viu a bela garota se aproximar e sentar a sua frente.

- Ah, que bela visão que eu tenho agora. – Provocou sarcástico.

- Que bom que aprecia. – Ela se virou pra ele e sorriu do mesmo modo sarcástico.

- Aê Kagome, parabéns pelo laxante! – Um garoto gritou para ela, ele e o grupinho dele começaram a rir.

- Aprontou de novo né? – Miroku apenas riu. – O que é isso aí? Outro presente do Houjo?

- É...

- Por que não sai com ele logo de uma vez, Kagome-chan? – Sango se pronunciou. Sentava-se no lado direto de Kagome na frente de Miroku.

- Com ele? Não! Já disse que não quero nada com ele, oras. – Inuyasha sentiu um alivio tomar conta de si, mas nem sequer sabia por quê.

- Vocês aí! – A professora Urasui gritou derrepente. – Parem de conversar! Estou tentando dar aula! ò.ó – Se aquietaram. As duas aulas passaram-se rápido e já havia multidão de jovens no colégio inteiro, alguns iam para casa, outros conversavam.

- Vamos sair! – Kagome estava empolgada. Ah, como adorava sexta-feira. Conversava com Sango.

- Pra onde?

- Hum... Vamos ao cinema, chamamos a Rin e o Miroku.

- Hunf... aquele monge sem-vergonha. – Sango quase deu um pulo quando alguém falou perto de seu ouvido e passando a mão em sua bunda.

- Falando de mim?

SLAPT!

Miroku suspirava com uma enorme marca de dedos no seu rosto, enquanto ele, Kagome, Inuyasha e um Sango muito irritada lá na frente seguiam para casa de tal. Inuyasha tinha a sobrancelha arqueada. Por que estava com eles, mesmo? Ah sim... "_Venha conosco, Inuyasha, não vai ficar sozinho não é? Assim você pode ficar perto da Kagome, hihihi. – O que! – Inuyasha quase gritou. – Aquela bruxa... hunf." _Miroku o havia convencido de acompanhá-las.

- Então... Vamos ao cinema? – Kagome se pronunciou.

- Assistir o que? – Miroku pareceu gostar da idéia.

- Acho que ta passando "A Profecia". A gente vê lá.

- Vamos Inuyasha? – Miroku se virou para o amigo.

- Hum...? Ta.

- Cadê a Rin?

- Ela saiu mais cedo, Kagome, acho que vai trabalhar hoje.

- Ah! Ela pode ir com a gente, depois eu ligo pra ela! – Já haviam chegado na casa da Sango. Kagome ia almoçar e se arrumar lá.

- Então a gente passa aqui mais tarde, certo? – Miroku se despediu das garotas. Ele e Inuyasha seguiram para casa do Houshi.

- Porque não almoça na minha casa, Inuyasha? Tem algum problema?

- Eu tenho comida em casa, Miroku.

- Quê que tem? A sua mãe não deixa? – Miroku riu.

- Eu moro com meu irmão mais velho.

- Seus pais não se mudaram com vocês? – Perguntou inocente.

- Só a minha mãe. Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha 6 anos. – Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça com um olhar triste.

- Sinto muito... Não foi a minha intenção te lembrar e—

- Não se preocupe. O que vai ter pra almoçar? – Deu um meio sorriso.

- Lasanha! o/

( na casa da Sango )

- Ah Sango, mas eu não quero! – Kagome e Sango conversavam enquanto lavavam a louça logo depois de almoçar.

- Ele me parece um bom rapaz, Kagome. Por que não quer sair com ele?

- Parece até a minha mãe falando! Eu já disse que não sinto pelo Houjo o mesmo que ele sente por mim... Ele parece ser tão... Certinho. – Levantou os ombros em sinal de desgosto. – Sem falar naqueles presentes estranhos que ele me dá.

- Você ainda tem aquele chapéu engraçado? – Sango ria da amiga.

- Hum? Aquele anti-stress? Nossaaaaa, eu ainda tenho, acredita? – Riram juntas. Falavam de um chapéu enorme, que mais parecia uma mistura de chapéu de cowboy com uma banana e uma pele estranha de tigre que Houjo dissera "espantar stress".

- Bom, pelo menos ele demonstra gostar muito de você, né?

- Ele é uma pessoa muito boa. – Sorriu. – Mas eu não quero sair com ele... – Suspirou.

- Haaaaan, e o Kouga hein? – Sango deu um sorriso um tanto malicioso.

- Aquele youkai de olhos azuis da outra sala?

- É! Ele fica babando por você. As garotas ficam até com inveja!

- Ele é lindo! - - Kouga apareceu na mente de Kagome com um olhar sexy de galã de novela e um sorriso malicioso bem "Colgate" realmente brilhante e dizendo: "Kagome, gostaria de... sair comigo?" e beijara sua mão docemente.

- Kagome? Kagomeeee!

- Han? Quê! – Voltou à realidade.

- Você viajou aí né? – Sango arqueou a sobrancelha. – Ouviu o que eu disse?

- Hehe... Não, o que?

- Eu perguntei se você acha o Inuyasha mais bonito que o Kouga.

- Inuyasha... Aquele grosso, mal educado! Como ele consegue me irritar tanto! – Estava quase quebrando o prato em suas mãos.

- Hahshahahahaha, eu acho que você tem quedinha por ele! – Sango se divertia com as caras que a amiga fazia.

- O QUÊ!

- Sabe... O Miroku também é um Deus. Se não fosse aquela maldita mão amaldiçoada dele... – Suspirou.

-...

- Mais hein! Kagome e Inuyashaaa! – E saiu correndo deixando Kagome na cozinha.

- O QUÊ! Sango, volta aqui! Ei! Eu vou lavar isso tudo sozinha! Ei! Sango! – Gritou, mas a garota já tinha subido para o próprio quarto.

( na casa do Miroku )

- Você ta gostando do colégio? – Miroku estava sentado num urso gigantesco que ele fazia de sofá, com "Bob" escrito em letras grandes e azuis na barriga do 'urso-almofada'.

- É, por enquanto não é tão diferente do outro que eu estudava. – Inuyasha estava lendo um gibi. Respondera sem tirar os olhos de tal.

- Tem muita gente bonita lá? – Miroku falou com um sorriso meio malicioso. Inuyasha desviara os olhos do gibi e encara o rapaz ao seu lado.

- Tem sim. Muita mulher bonita se é isso que quer saber. – Voltou ao atenção ao gibi depois de dar um sorriso um tanto que malicioso também.

- Aaah, que bom! Me leve lá um dia! Se bem que eu não trocaria as garotas daqui por nada. No colégio tem bastante. A Sangozinha é a única pra mim! – Falava olhando para frente como se Sango estivesse ali e pegara no que seria os peitos dela.

- Você não me parece do tipo que tem apenas 'uma'. – Inuyasha o encarava contendo um riso.

- Ei! Ta me chamando de mulherengo? – Suspirou. – Já te dei essa impressão é? – Inuyasha apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Miroku suspirou de novo. – O que posso fazer? A carne é fraca.

- Sei...

- A Kagome também é muito linda, né? – Provocou o hanyou.

- Hum? Aquela bruxa! Hunf! Até parece! – No fundo, no fundo sabia que estava mentindo.

- Sei, ela é uma das garotas mais bonitas do colégio! Vai dizer que você que você não gamou nela?

- Eu lá tenho cara de que fiquei gamado naquela bruxa?

- Hum... – Miroku estreitou os olhos. Inuyasha engoliu seco.

- O que está olhando!

- De bruxa ela não tem nada. Até eu tentei algo com ela. Mas o tapa dela realmente dói! – Passou a mão no rosto como se tivesse se lembrado de algo. – E foi antes de conhecer a Sango.

- Você passou a mão na Kagome também!

- Ahá! Ficou com ciúmes! – Miroku gritara e apontara o dedo na cara do hanyou.

- Tira esse dedão feio daqui! – Deu um tapa na mão do Houshi. – Claro que não! Hunf. Ela tem uma irmã lá também né? Uma com um cabelão...

- Kagome não tem irmã. – Inuyasha olhou confuso. Elas mais pareciam gêmeas! – Você deve estar falando da Kikyou. É uma garota da outra sala, ela e a Kagome são realmente idênticas, mas não são irmãs nem de longe, acho que não se suportam.

- Por quê? – Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sei lá. – Levantou os ombros. – E ae, você vai na sua casa pra se arrumar pro cinema né?

- Aham. Que horas a gente vai?

- Não sei. São 15:30h agora. Já sei! Vou ligar pra Sangozinha! – Pegou o telefone na escrivaninha e discou o numero. Esperou alguém atender.

( na casa da Sango )

- Não acredito que você deixou a louça lá! – Sango ria de Kagome, tinha quase dado um ataque pelo comentário que fez dela e do meio-youkai.

- Hunf... Me você me deixou lá!

- Mais hein... Continuando a conversa...

- ...

- E o Bankotsu?

- Não Sango... Não tenho falado direito com ele desde que terminamos. – Suspirou.

- Han... É que vocês ficaram quase 7 meses juntos, e derrepente nem se falaram mais né?

- É. Mas acho que é melhor assim...

-...

-...

- Então, você quer que eu te empreste uma roupa?

- Ai! Esqueci que tenho que limpar meu quarto hoje! Eu vou ter que ir em casa, Sango. Aproveito e ligo pra Rin. Quer que eu passe aqui quando estiver pronta? – Kagome se levantou da cama, agora com a colcha rosa das meninas super-poderosas bagunçada.

- Que horas são? – Olhou no relógio em forma de coelhinho em cima da escrivaninha. – São 15:25, que horas você passa aqui?

- Umas 18:30, pode ser?

- Ta bom. Vou indo! Beijos. – Deu dois beijinhos na amiga e foi embora. Sango deitara na cama de barriga pra cima e pensava no que fazer para passar o tempo. Até que ouviu o telefone tocar.

- Alô, é a Sango.

_- Sangozinha meu amor, olá!_

- Ah, é você Miroku._ – _Falou desinteressante.

_- Não fale assim querida, só quero saber o horário do cinema._

_- _Hum... A gente pode se encontrar 19:00h na porta do cinema do Plaza Shopping, tudo bem?

_- Certo. 19h? _

- Isso. Avisa ao Inuyasha ta?

_- Ele ainda ta aqui. _

- Manda um abraço.

_- Certo. – _Pode ouvir a voz se afastar um pouco. _Inuyasha a Sango man... – _Ouviu se aproximar novamente. - _Ei! Eu não vou mandar nada! Quê isso Sango, ta me traindo! – _Disse com voz chorosa.

- Primeiro, Miroku, eu só mandei um abraço. Segundo, eu não poderia estar te traindo, já que... Eu não tenho NADA com você!

_- Não precisava comprometer os meus tímpanos. Ai..._

- Era só isso Miroku?

_- Não. Como você está?_

- Estou bem. Mais alguma coisa?

_- Vou te chamar para sair... Só nós dois. –_ Disse com uma voz um tanto maliciosa.

- É, vai sonhando que um dia eu vou sair a sós com você Miroku. Tchau.

- _Espera, eu... _

- Tchau Miroku!

- _Tchau._

- Ela me ama... – Miroku sorriu. Inuyasha apenas sorriu de volta. "_Esses dois ainda vão casar"._

_( PARTE KAGOME )_

- Tadaima! – Kagome chegou em casa, mas não ouviu resposta. Resolveu ir até a cozinha e viu um bilhete grudado na geladeira:

"_Querida Kagome, _

_Seu avô e eu fomos à casa da tia May, _

_Souta está na casa de um amiguinho._

_Estaremos de volta depois das 20h._

_Não pense que eu esqueci, vá arrumar o seu quarto imediatamente!_

_SE NÃO VAI FICAR SEM MESADA ESSE MÊS!_

_Beijos com muito amor, _

_Mãe."_

- o.o – "Mamãe está cada vez mais assustadora. Ela era tão doce... " pensou com uma gota na cabeça subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto. Era um quarto lilás, com vários pôsteres de bandas fodásticas e animes fodásticos (huhuhu), a cama de solteiro com uma colcha azul com frases em preto, o computador do outro lado, e mais uma estante com uma TV bonitinha e o som, e a janela com a vista pro outro lado da rua. Nem estava tão desarrumado assim, Kagome era uma menina organizada afinal.

( PARTE MIROKU E INU )

- "Plaza Shopping"? – Inuyasha havia pego sua mochila, já pronto para ir embora.

- Isso. Às 19h. – Miroku o seguia descendo as escadas e o acompanhando até a porta. – Você sabe onde é?

- Claro que sei! Eu mudei de colégio, não de cidade. – Respondeu grosso.

- Por falar nisso, porque você trocou de colégio assim no meio do ano? Semana que vem já serão férias!

- Qualquer dia eu te conto, até. – Inuyasha balançou a mão, já de costas e seguindo para sua casa. – Obrigada pelo almoço.

- Até. – Miroku fechou a porta e voltou para o quarto. – Que garoto misterioso.

( PARTE SANGO E KAG )

- Cadê aquela louca? – Sango andava de um lado para o outro impaciente. Vestia uma calça jeans clara, com uma baby look laranja com vários desenhos pretos que brilhavam e uma leve jaqueta jeans por cima, e uma sandália de plataforma nem tão alta, maquiagem leve, e o alto rabo de cavalo com algumas mechas soltas. – Eu já devia saber, deveria ter marcado uma hora antes! Já são 18:45, a gente vai se atrasar... Vou ter que ligar pra ela. – Pegou o celular que estava em cima da mesa e já ia discar o número quando ouviu a campainha tocar. – Aleluia! – E correu para a porta vendo Kagome com um sorriso amarelo.

- Er... Foi mal Sango, eu acabei cochilando, hehe... – Kagome Vestia uma baby look rosa normal com bordado de um gato muito fofo, que parecia estar por cima de uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, mas na verdade era uma blusa só, com uma calça jeans escura e um tênis, um tic-tac preto bem discreto no lado direito nos longos cabelos negros e a franja caindo nos olhos, e uma leve maquiagem e brilho labial.

- Ai, nem to surpresa Kagome. Vamos logo se não a gente vai se atrasar! – E seguiu com a amiga até o tal shopping.

- Elas estão atrasadas. – Certo hanyou com uma blusa vermelha por baixo de uma blusa social preta aberta com uma corrente de prata no pescoço, uma calça jeans escura largadona, disse com irritação. Preciso dizer que ele estava **lindo**?

- Calma Inuyasha, mulheres são assim mesmo. – Miroku disse calmamente. Vestia uma blusa de azul escuro de mangas compridas e um cordão preto no pescoço, e uma calça jeans escura e um tênis.

- Já são 19:13!

- Olhe elas lá! – Miroku disse sorrindo e apontando duas belas garotas que andavam depressa na direção deles.

- Oi! Sinto muito pelo atraso, foi culpa dela ó! – Sango disse rindo apontando para Kagome.

- Já pedi desculpas. – Kagome deu um meio sorriso. Inuyasha apenas a observava. Estava linda, muito melhor do que aquela roupa do colégio, se bem que até gostava daquelas saias. Não entendam mal, ele não é nenhum pervertido, mas isso só mostrava as belas pernas torneadas de Kagome.

- Bom, pelo menos estão aqui não é? Vamos ver a sessão! – Miroku cumprimentou-as e depois todos seguiram para o cinema. Depois de algumas discussões escolheram o filme.

- "A Profecia!" – Inuyasha se pronunciou, o desinteresse evidente na voz.

- É! Que tal gente? – Kagome parecia animada.

- Parece ser legal.

- Vamos assistir esse mesmo. – Miroku sorriu.

- A maioria decidiu! – Kagome comemorou. – Deixa eu ver, que horas vai ser... Ah, vai ser às 20:30h. Que horas são?

- Quase 20h. Vamos ter que passar o tempo. – Miroku olhou no relógio que havia na lanchonete do cinema.

- Vamos tomar sorvete! – Sango sorriu. E seguiram até o Mac Donald's.

- Er... Eu e o Miroku vamos pedir primeiro, por que vocês não esperam a gente?

- Sango... – Kagome tentou falar, mas ela já tinha corrido com o Miroku.

- Ah Sango, sabia que você não ia resistir a mim por muito tempo... – Miroku falou com uma voz maliciosa.

- Não é nada disso seu safado, é pra ver se aqueles dois lá se dão bem. – Sango deu um leve soco na cabeça do houshi.

A situação dos outros dois na mesa estava um tanto desconfortável, os dois não falavam nada. "Não agüento mais esse silêncio..." Kagome estava quase impaciente e resolveu se pronunciar.

- Bem... Está gostando do novo colégio? – Perguntou simpática e com um sorriso.

- Hunf. – Ele respondeu grosseiramente. – "Que garota estranha...".

- Ai como você é grosso.

- Não perguntei nada.

- Só estava tentando ser educada com você! Começamos muito mal, não acha? – Kagome contou até dez mentalmente. Que garoto irritante!

- Só achei estranho do nada você falar comigo com um sorriso assim sendo que nunca tivemos uma conversa decente. – Disse sem olhar para ela. Kagome se surpreendeu. Talvez tivesse ido rápido demais. Deu outro sorriso, qual Inuyasha acabou corando um pouco. – E por que faz tanta questão? – Perguntou agora a encarando.

- Se você prefere ficar discutindo tudo bem... – Ela se ajeitou na cadeira. Ele continua a encará-la. Isso estava começando a incomodar, por que estava com aqueles penetrantes olhos fixados em si? – Pois bem, está gostando do colégio?

- De chocolate, por favor. Sango, você vai querer de quê? ... Sango? – Miroku se virou para a jovem ao seu lado que tinha os olhos fixados no casal da mesa que tinha saído há uns 2 minutos.

- Olha Miroku, acho que eles estão se entendendo! – Sango apontou para o casal.

– Hum? É verdade...

- Eu quero de morango com cobertura de chocolate. – Miroku sorriu e pediu o sorvete. Os dois deixaram cair duas gotas quando ouviram gritos.

- NUNCA!

- EU SOU MUITO MAIS BONITO QUE ELE! – Inuyasha deu um sorriso de galã e olha sexy enquanto seus longos cabelos prateados balançavam levemente com um vento vindo não sei de onde. Kagome corou e voltou a gritar.

- JOHNNY DEPP É O **MAIS LINDO**! COITADO DELE SE FOSSE PELO MENOS PARECIDO COM VOCÊ!

- VOCÊ É QUE TEM MAU GOSTO!

- Er... Kagome... – Sango e Miroku apareceram ainda com gotas e tentando interromper a discussão.

- ELE TEM ESTILO! COISA QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM!

- EU SOU PERFEITO, QUERIDA! HÁHÁ!

- QUERIDO, JÁ SE OLHOU NO ESPELHO!

- **KAGOME!** – Sango se pronunciou. Os outros três olharam para ela. – Se vocês dois não perceberam, todos estão olhando pra gente! Será que dá para parar? – Os outros dois se viraram e viram que a maioria os encarava, outros de rabo de olho.

- QUÊ QUI É! – Inuyasha gritou e todos voltaram para o que estavam fazendo. Kagome estava corada. Viram uma segurança sinistrona se aproximar.

- É melhor a gente ir embora daqui. – Miroku falou apontando a segurança com os olhos. O outros concordaram e saíram dali depressa.

- Viu só o que você fez? Estou sem sorvete. – Kagome choramingou.

- Eu fiz? Você começou a falar daquele carinha lá...

- Não vão começar de novo, né? – Sango se irritou. Uma bela garota passava por ali com as amigas. Esta vestia uma mini-saia preta, jaqueta escura por cima da baby look rosa e sandália alta.

- Bom, já são 20:15h, vamos pro cinema né?

- Vamos. – E se dirigiram ao cinema.

- Vamos comprar a comida! – Kagome foi direto na lanchonete do cinema. Inuyasha seguia atrás dela e depois a Sango e Miroku.

- Oi. – A tal garota de mini-saia falou com Inuyasha.

- Oi... – Inuyasha olhou para ela. Já a tinha visto antes. Sim! Era aquela garota que parecia com Kagome.

**_continua..._**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado! Tá maior que o outro...  
Bom, eu to indu viajar hj... Vou ficar uns 5 ou 6 dias fora.  
Nem é muito tempo, mas só vou começar a escrever o prómixo cap. qndo eu chegar!

Não esquecer d dizer se gostaram ou não!

)

**Ja ne!**


	3. Festa do pijama! o

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, em futuro bem próximo vai passar a pertencer a **MIM**! VOCÊS VÃO VER! ò.o9

---------

Cap. 3 – Festa do Pijama!

- Ah sim, sou Inuyasha, prazer. – Quase deixou a garota a sua frente falando sozinha por estar distraído demais reparando na semelhança que esta tinha com Kagome. Kikyou percebeu tal ato e sorriu internamente. – Esses são Miroku, Sango e Kagome. – Ele apontou os amigos.

- Já conheço vocês, são da sala 2, não é?

- Sim. Você é do 2º ano também?

- É... Então, que filme irão assistir? – Kikyou praticamente ignorou Miroku e voltou sua atenção em Inuyasha.

- A Pro...

- Missão Impossível III – Kagome interrompeu Inuyasha sem cerimônias. Kikyou a olhou torto. Inuyasha levantou a sobrancelha.

- Não iríamos assistir A Profe—Inuyasha se calou com uma 'discreta' cotovelada de Sango.

- Ai Inuyasha, a gente não tinha mudado de idéia? Estou louca pra ver o Tom Cruise lá! – Sango tentava parecer convincente. Kikyou, óbvio, ficou desconfiada.

- Vou assistir com vocês. Vou falar com as minhas amigas e a gente se encontra lá, ok? Guardem um lugar para mim! – Kikyou saiu andando logo depois de jogar uma piscadela à Inuyasha que corou levemente com o ato.

- Êêê Inuyasha, ta podendo hein! – Miroku deu um tapa nas costas do amigo.

- Dá pra me explicar isso, bruxa? Por que mentiu sobre o filme? – Inuyasha se colocou na frente da jovem que estava calma como se nada tivesse feito.

- Acredite, vai me agradecer depois, cachorrinho. – Jogou-lhe um sorriso, passou sua frente e fez o pedido.

- Olá! Duas pipocas Mega, quatro cocas medias, um Diamante Negro, dois Galak, um Halls verde-claro, um Halls de morango e uma Serenata de Amor, por favor. – Ela pediu a moça a sua frente que anotava tudo com um sorriso.

- Espera, por que te agradecer depois? E eu quero um Chokito!

- Kikyou não é exatamente a pessoa que se pode se confiar. Moça! Um Chokito, sim?

- Acho que posso julgar os outros sozinho, sem a sua ajuda! Você pediu Halls de morango?

- Se você quer ficar amiguinho dela vai lá! Só te fiz um favor, mal-agradecido. Pedi sim, por quê?

- Não lembro de ter te pedido nada, bruxa! Eu também não gosto do Halls de morango!

- Já pedi para parar de me chamar assim! Eu tenho nome! Você tem problema de memória, por acaso? Meu nome é Kagome! KA-GO-ME! E eu também não gosto do Halls de morango, só do verde-claro. É pro Miroku e pra Sango.

- Hunf. Você é muito da estranha, isso sim! – Ele resmungou antes de ajudá-la a pegar as pipocas. Ela apenas sorriu para ele, que não percebeu por já ter se colocado na sua frente e os dois se dirigiram para a sala 7 do cinema.

- Ai como vocês demoraram! – Miroku reclamou, na porta da sala junto à Sango e todos entraram e sentaram numa das últimas cadeiras, mas que dessem para ver perfeitamente a tela.

- Pronto, perfeito. Venha Sangozinha! – Miroku a pegou pelo pulso e se sentou sem perceber que a bela jovem que se sentava ao seu lado estava corada, por que os dois ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

- Er... Miroku...? – Não passou de um sussurro que não foi percebido pelo houshi assim como o rosto corado e o sorriso da bela garota a seu lado. E ao lado de Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha, nesta ordem, não paravam de 'sussurrar'.

- Calma Inuyasha, eu só tenho duas mãos! – A bela garota de cabelos negros reclamava em meio a 'sussurros altos' (õ.o).

- Entrega logo essas coisas pra eles! – Inuyasha tinha, de alguma forma, as duas pipocas gigantes, uma coca media e os chocolates nas mãos.

- Kagome? – Sango se virara para a amiga. – Cadê a pipoca e os refrigerantes?

- Ah, ta aqui Sango. – Puxou uma pipoca da mão de Inuyasha que quase deixou cair a Coca das mãos e entregou à Sango.

- Obrigada. – Ela se voltara para o trailer do filme de já estava acabando para começar o tão esperado filme.

- Vamos ter que dividir a pipoca é?

- Não, eu vou comer sozinha. – Inuyasha não ficava quieto um segundo, estava quase batendo nele.

- Até parece!

- Shiiiiiii! – Algum ser daquela sala advertiu os dois adolescentes que não paravam de sussurrar alto. (õ.o)

- Claro que vamos dividir, né? – Sussurrou mais baixo e chegando mais perto dele. – E nem pense em comer tudo!

- Shiiii! – Os dois se encolheram nas cadeiras e assistiram o começo do filme. Havia as partes dos sustos. Kagome gritava dava pulos na cadeira. Inuyasha praticamente se assustava com a garota ao seu lado em vez do filme. Mais um susto. Dessa vez sentiu algo agarrar seu braço e se arrepiou todo.

- Ai bruxa, quer me soltar?

- Olha, ele vai matar ela! Ele vai matar ela! Ó.Ò – Ela se agarrava mais ao braço dele e no filme ele se preparava para matar a vítima. Vinha em sua direção. Música de terror. Ele chegava mais perto. A mocinha gritou. Kagome gritou junto e se agarrou mais a Inuyasha. "O que fiz pra merecer isso?" Ele pensava consigo vendo a cara da bela garota ao seu lado. Por estar tão perto ele podia sentir o perfume dela, embriagante, diferente. Viu ela se soltar, respirar e pegar pipoca. "Mas que garota estranha. Muda de humor rápido... Ela tem um cheiro bom e... Mas que diabos eu to pen--" Foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao perceber ela o encarando diretamente com cara de quem ta viajando.

--

"Ai, que bom já passou. Ela quase morreu. Tadinho do Inuyasha, eu apertei ele todo." Olhou o hanyou ao seu lado. Dava para ver o seu rosto com alguns flashes claros que o filme dava. "Ele é realmente lindo... E essas... Essas orelhinhas são tudo!" Ele se virou para ela derrepente e a viu o encarando com cara de boba. "Ai, será que ele lê mentes? ."

- O que está olhando? – ele perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Eu? Nada. – E virou o rosto rápido na esperança que não visse seu rosto ao senti-lo esquentar.

- Estava admirando a minha beleza? – Ele perguntou sussurrando sedutoramente em seu ouvido a provocando. "Ele realmente lê mentes! Que bom que está escuro, devo estar que nem um pimentão! Um pimentão!" Estava corada, ele estava falando tão perto em seu ouvindo.

- idiota... – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer em meio a sussurro de verdade. Pode sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço quando este riu. Acabou ficando furiosa e não hesitou em encher um pouco a mão com a pipoca que estava em seu colo e jogar tudinho na cara dele. Ele parou de rir e ela pode ver a cara surpresa dele, que logo se pôs a dar um sorriso um tanto malvado e olhar diretamente para ela.

- É assim, bruxa? – ele falou baixo para apenas ela ouvir, mas já com um pouco de distância e rápido tirou o pacote de pipocas do colo dela e jogava a pipoca freneticamente na cabeça da pobre garota, que tentava se proteger com as mãos. Pode sentir que ele tinha parado.

- Estavam cheias de manteiga! – Ele riu e começou a tacar de novo, que dessa vez ela se abaixou acabando por pegar em uma inocente Sango que parecia estar interessada no filme a sua frente.

- Mas o que...- Não terminou de falar ao sentir as pipocas atingi-la novamente. Ia dar uma bronca naqueles dois por estarem agindo como duas criancinhas de 5 anos mas acabou entrando na brincadeira também, se abaixando e assim colocando Miroku na brincadeira. Miroku jogava pipoca em Kagome, que na tentativa de jogar nele acabava jogando em Sango que jogava em Inuyasha que jogava em Miroku. Então Inuyasha mudou derrepente o seu alvo jogando pipoca em Kagome. Como achava engraçado vê-la irritada e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

- Toma! Toma! Toma! – Os dois se jogavam pipoca freneticamente. Até que as pipocas acabaram e Inuyasha enfiou o pacote vazio de pipoca na cabeça de Kagome e riu malvadamente. Os outros acabaram por rir da jovem com o pacote enfiado na cabeça, que tirou e prometeu vingança. Eles derrepente sentiram uma forte luz sobre si. Olharam de onde vinham e viram um cara com uma roupa vermelha e um chapéu esquisito e pequeno. Quase não o viam, apenas pelos flashes que o filme dava e o ouviram falar:

- Ei vocês! Estão atrapalhando quem quer assistir ao filme. Se continuarem com a baderna serei obrigado a expul—Ele derrepente se calou e sua cara foi de espanto ao sentir pipoca na sua cara e risos abafados dos jovens a sua frente. – Saiam daqui AGORA! SAIAM!

Foram expulsos. Mas mantinhas sorrisos nos rostos como crianças. Fazia tempo que Inuyasha não se divertia assim. Agora tinha novos amigos. Pelo menos era o que parecia. "Não que eu não tivesse amigos na outra escola, mas nunca tive os que se podia julgar confiável. Será que esses são meus amigos mesmo?"

- Eu não achei que você fosse jogar pipoca na cara daquele vigia lá, Inuyasha. - Kagome o tirou de seus pensamentos em meio a risadas mal contidas. – Aquilo foi uma falta de respeito. – Disse se tornando séria derrepente e com uma voz autoritária, fazendo na verdade com que todos rissem.

- Foi automático. Eu não queria realmente jogar nele... – Disse com um sorriso amarelo, coçado a nuca.

- Ei! Não é a Rin, ali? – Kagome se virara na direção onde Miroku apontara e viu onde a pequena garota estava.

- É sim! – Sango balançava o braço freneticamente na esperança em que a garota a visse. Ela pareceu reparar e depois de dar um sorriso, se dirigiu a eles.

- Oi gente! Cheguei um pouquinho atrasada né? Achei que vocês estavam assistindo o filme e resolvi esperar.

- Há quanto está aqui Rin? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Há uns 15 minutos.

- Ué, que horas você chegou? Não tínhamos marcado aqui ás 19h?

- 19h? Ih, então eu devo ter confundido, cheguei aqui a pouco tempo, são 21:40h. – Todos deixaram cair uma gota na cabeça.

- Pelo menos você não teve que esperar. Fomos expulsos mesmo. – Inuyasha informou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Expulsos! – Rin pareceu surpresa e eles contaram tudo. Ela junto com eles, ria do acontecido e ainda deu um sermão.

- Bom gente, o que vamos fazer agora? – Miroku se pronunciara.

- Que horas são? – Sango perguntou. – Se não estiver muito tarde, a gente pode ficar andando por aí.

- São 22:12h. – Miroku verificara a hora.

- Já sei! Que tal a gente fazer a festa do pijama? – Sango parecia animada com o que dizia.

- Hoje? – Kagome também parecia interessada.

- É! Vamos comer, fofocar... Amanhã é sábado mesmo.

- Gente, eu não vou poder. Trabalho amanhã, esqueceram?

- Poxa, Rin. Que chato hein. – Sango queria a companhia da amiga.

- É até melhor eu ir embora agora, assim acordo com mais disposição amanhã.

- Então ta. – Kagome e outros se despediram da amiga, qual foi embora os deixando lá.

- Então, ainda vamos fazer a tal festa? – Sango ainda estava animada.

- Na casa de quem? – Kagome se pos ao lado da amiga, e as duas colocaram a mão no queixo, olhando para cima com cara de quem estava pensando em algo realmente importante. As duas olharam diretamente a Miroku e Inuyasha apenas levantou a sobrancelha.

- Ah não! Na minha casa de novo, não! É sempre na minha!

- Hum... Então vamos tirar no JO-KEN-PO! – Kagome sorriu com a idéia. – A reunião do pijama vai ser na casa do último que sair!

- Você rouba muito nesse jogo, Kagome... – Miroku parecia triste.

- Nem vem Miroku, você ta com medo de perder.

- Então vamos tirar logo isso! – Inuyasha se aproximou mais e todos se prepararam.

- JO–KEN–PO! – Os quatro colocaram uma das mãos, meio hesitantes.

- Ganhei! Tesoura corta papel! Êêê! – Kagome já comemorava a vitória.

- Viu só? Ela rouba!

- Pare de choramingar Miroku! Vamos. – Sango o advertiu.

- JO–KEN–PO!

- Papel enrola a pedra! Agora são só vocês dois! – Sango comemorou com a amiga.

- Odeio esse jogo. – Inuyasha praguejou.

- JO–KEN–PO! – Miroku colocara tesoura e Inuyasha...

- Êêê! Tesoura corta papel! Vai ser na casa do Inuyasha! – Inuyasha abaixou as orelhinhas e olhou pra mão direita aberta em forma de 'papel'. "Jurava que ele ia colocar pedra".

- Tudo bem se for na sua casa, Inuyasha? – Kagome se aproximou sorrindo.

- É né... Só quem esta lá é o Sesshoumaru.

- E quem é esse? – Sango perguntou.

- Meu irmão mais velho... – Disse antes de dar um suspiro.

Kagome passara em casa para pegar algumas roupas e ligara para casa de sua tia May para avisar a sua mãe que não dormiria em casa naquele dia. Sango e Miroku fizeram o mesmo e depois se encontraram e Inuyasha os levou até a sua 'casa'. Aquilo não era casa, nunca. Era uma mansão. E como qualquer mansão, era enorme! Era o que Kagome pensara quando vira aquela enorme casa de três andares, e tinha um lindo jardim coberto de rosas brancas na frente. Pareciam ser bem cuidadas. Entrara e olhava tudo curiosa. Sentiu algo em sua perna direita e não agüentou ao ver, tivera que se abaixar a fazer carinho naquele cachorro lindo! Era um Golden Retriever branco filhote que abanava o rabinho felpudo freneticamente enquanto latia para Kagome. Ela abaixara-se para o cachorrinho, que fora diretamente em seu colo em busca de carinho, qual ela não recusou de jeito nenhum.

- Que cachorrinho lindo, Inuyasha! – Ela comentara.

- Foi a minha mãe que trouxe ele aqui pra casa. Ela o achou na rua, acho que semana retrasada.

- Sua mãe parece ser uma pessoa muito boa. – Sango se abaixara para brincar com o cachorrinho também. Miroku olhava a casa.

- Qual o nome dele, Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou deixando Sango brincar com ele.

- ...Snow... – Não passou de um sussurro.

- O que?

- Snow! – Ele acabou gritando e passou a mão nos cabelos. – Foi a minha mãe que deu esse nome.

- Ain, que lindo! Você ta cuidando dele direitinho, Inuyasha! Você não tem cara de quem cuida de cachorro. – Sango comentara.

- Como assim? – Levantou a sobrancelha e ela nada respondeu, já que se concentrara em brincar com aquela criatura felpuda.

- Eu queria ser esse cachorro agora. – Miroku falara só para Inuyasha ouvir, quase dando um susto no mesmo, por chegar assim do nada. – Olha só como ele rouba a atenção delas só para ele. – Inuyasha só prestava atenção na cara do Miroku com ciúmes do pobre cachorrinho.

- Bom, eu vou mostrar onde agente vai ficar. – Inuyasha falou, chamando a atenção de todos. Todos subiram as escadas e seguiram por um corredor longo, que tinha um monte de portas, até que Inuyasha parou em uma porta escura com uma plaquinha de "Não Incomode" presa à maçaneta. Ao abrir, mostrou o quarto branco, a cama de casal no lado direito do quarto, que ficava bem embaixo de uma prateleira de Cds, e do lado esquerdo ficava uma mesa com o computador e coisas deste, e outra mesa do lado com uma TV e um dvd e na ponta um grande guarda-roupa. Parede coberta por alguns pôsteres de bandas. E a janela... Era sim um grande quarto. Todos entraram e se acomodaram lá. O pobre Snow, que os acompanhara ficara do lado de fora, fora em busca de seu outro dono.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Miroku perguntara. Ninguém respondeu.

- Você tem algum jogo legal ae, Inuyasha? – Kagome quebrara o silêncio.

- Que tipo de jogo?

- Um jogo legal! Que dê pra todo mundo jogar.

- Hum... Eu tenho Batalha Naval.

- Batalha Naval? – Ela repetiu.

- Foi o que eu disse!

- E você sabe jogar?

- Não, eu tenho de enfeite mesmo...

- Grosso... – Ela fez biquinho.

- Coloca um Cd maneiro aí... – Miroku interrompeu a discussão dos dois, olhando nas prateleiras de Cds de Inuyasha. Pegou dois Cds. – Hum, Linkin Park e Nickelback, Esses aqui, por enquanto. – Colocou um dos Cds no som de Inuyasha e deixou tocar baixinho.

- Então... Inuyasha, porque você entrou no colégio Tomoeda assim derrepente? Só temos mais uma semana de aula, e você entrou em plena sexta-feira! Você podia ter entrando depois das férias!

- Você sempre fala tanto assim? – Ele a olhou impaciente.

- Sempre. – Sango interrompeu sem tirar os olhos de uma revista que havia encontrado.

- Não é verdade... – Kagome praticamente sussurrou levemente corada.

- Eu briguei com uns garotos no outro colégio, e acabei sendo expulso. Não tenho por que ficar perdendo aula por bobagens, se eu deixasse pra depois ia vir muito mais tarefas, aí resolvi ir pro colégio Tomoeda no dia seguinte que a minha mão arranjou a vaga. – Percebeu que todos mantinham a atenção sobre ele.

- Brigou com uns garotos? Por quê? – Kagome pareceu interessada, mas Inuyasha não pareceu querer contar.

- Não lhe vem ao caso. – Respondeu virando a cara. Por um instante Kagome podia jurar ter visto um certo olhar de mágoa nos olhos do rapaz. Por um pequeno instante. Talvez fosse sua imaginação.

- Pode contar, somos seus amigos.

- "_Amigos_? Conheceram-me hoje mesmo e já dizem que são meus _amigos_? Será que falam a verdade?"

- Ah, mas se você não quiser tudo bem. – Olhou para ela surpreso. Com certeza achava aquela garota estranha.

- Pode trazer algo pra gente comer.

- Ai Miroku, como você é mal-educado... – Sango falou beliscando o braço do rapaz.

- Ai Sango! – Choramingou massageando o braço. – Eu devia ter comida a pipoca em vez de joga-la em você! – Eles riram.

- Não estamos com fome não Inuyasha.

- Tudo bem Sango, a gente pode comer depois. – Ele se levantou da cama e foi direto para o armário tirando uma caixa larga de lá.

- Eu vou jogar com a bruxa. Você sabe jogar não é? – Ele disse se sentando em frente à Kagome e abrindo a caixa.

- Já disse que não sou bruxa. – Como ele podia a irritar tanto?

- Tanto faz. Aqui tem três armações, dá pra você jogar com o Miroku, Sango. – Disse entregando um pacote com uns brinquedos azuis dentro. Pegou o vermelho para si e começou a montar. – Você não respondeu, sabe jogar, não é?

- Claro. – Kagome respondeu. Ele não tirara os olhos do jogo.

- Não sou muito bom nesse jogo não, Inuyasha. – Ouviu Miroku dizer.

- Não tem problema, aprende praticando. Aposto que a Sango sabe. – Sango balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Kagome se ajeitou no tapete. Viu Inuyasha terminar de montar o jogo e olha-la.

- Pronta para perder? – Perguntou confiante.

- Lhe pergunto o mesmo. – Ela o olhou da mesma forma.

- Eu não vou perder.

- É o que vamos ver. – E deu os navios, e todas as outras paradinhas do jogo à ela para que montasse. xD

--

Estava concentrado lendo seu livro. Ouviu de seu quarto alguém chegar. E acompanhado. Como tinha a audição e o olfato apurados pôde identificar um dos seres como seu irmão mais novo; devia estar acompanhado de seus amigos, no certo para fazer bagunça. "Estou pensando como um velho". Voltou sua atenção ao livro que estava lendo. Deixara a porta encostada dessa vez. Logo viu a porta se abrir um pouco e correr para si aquela criatura felpuda que tentava evitar o máximo desde que chegara aquela casa. Ele pulou diretamente em seu colo com o rabinho balançando freneticamente e as patas dianteiras pousadas na barriga de seu 'amigo', por ser pequeno e não alcançar mais alto, e latia pedindo que brincasse com ele. Sesshoumaru tinha sua expressão de sempre: fria e inexpressiva, mas não parecia ter efeito naquela criatura felpuda em seu colo. Ele se levantou forçando o cachorrinho a pular de seu colo e se dirigiu à cozinha. Foi direto à geladeira, para sua surpresa, praticamente vazia. "Maldito Inuyasha, esqueceu de ir ao mercado". Tinham empregados e tudo, mas preferiam ir ao mercado por si próprios. Foi obrigado a fazer um sanduíche com o presunto que achou na enorme geladeira e colocou um suco de manga no copo e subiu as escadas. "Ele vai ficar louco quando souber que acabou o Ramen..." Sorriu malvadamente imaginando o desespero do irmão quando abrisse alegremente o armário e não encontrasse o tão amado Ramen. Entrou em seu quarto, depositou o prato e o copo na mesa e se sentou na enorme e gostosa poltrona onde estava antes lendo seu livro. Arrancou um pedaço do sanduíche e depois um gole do seu suco e voltou sua atenção ao livro. Sentiu outra presença em seu quarto, e ouviu um barulho estranho. Ficou furioso ao ver o resto de seu sanduíche sendo alegremente devorado pela criaturinha felpuda ao seu lado.

- Ah não! Largue isso, seu vira-lata pulguento! – O cachorro correu veloz com o pedaço de presunto na boca, mantendo uma distância segura entre ele e o 'amigo' que no momento o olhava perigosamente enraivecido. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e amaldiçoou a humana que trouxera aquele pulguento para sua casa. Tentou voltar sua atenção ao livro, mas o cachorro parecia querer a sua atenção.

--

Ele a olhava sério, parecia querer ler seus pensamentos através de seus olhos castanho-azulados, que estavam concentrados olhando para baixo com uma expressão pensativa e preocupada. Uma gota de suor rolou por sua face angelical e seus olhos se levantaram e se encontraram com os olhos dele, que parecia esperar algo dela. Ela enfim respirou e falou alto, confiante:

- B-5.

- Maldição! Você afundou meu Cruzado! – Ele levantou as orelhinhas em sinal de irritação e a olhou furioso. - Você ta roubando!

- O que!

- Você ta roubando!

- Mas o jogo é seu!

- Não importa! Você afundou praticamente todos os meus navios e submarinos!

- Na verdade só falta um. – Sorriu.

- Bruxa.

- Mal perdedor.

- É a minha vez. – Ele respirou fundo e pensou um pouco.

- D-4.

- Água...

- O.O

- Hihihi,é a minha vez. A-7.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- E então?

- ...você venceu... – não passou de um sussurro.

- Êêêê! Ganhei! Você foi muito ruim nesse jogo hein Inuyasha, achei que seria mais divertido jogar com você. - Disse sorrindo triunfante.

- Você roubou, não vale! – Sango e Miroku olhavam tudo de onde estavam.

- E você Sango? Como ta indo aí? – Kagome se juntou a Sango, deixando Inuyasha falando sozinho.

- Eu estou ganhando. – Disse sorrindo.

- Eu disse que não sou muito bom nesse jogo. – Miroku disse triste.

- Essas garotas roubam muito, né Miroku? Não dá para jogar com elas. – Inuyasha sentou ao lado de Miroku.

- Deixa de ser mal perdedor Inuyasha, você é que não sabe jogar.

- Eu estou com fome. – Miroku interrompeu. – Já podemos comer? Cansei desse jogo.

- É, vamos na cozinha. – Eles desceram se dirigindo a cozinha. Entraram e Sango e Kagome pararam para apreciar a decoração. Era tudo branco ali! Tão moderno, um sonho de cozinha para uma dona de casa. Era toda em pastilhas brancas, assim como a mesa, os armários brancos, a geladeira, o fogão. Sem dúvida eles tinham um ótimo decorador.

- AAAAHHHh! – Todos se assustaram e olharam para onde vinha o grito. Viram um Inuyasha com as orelhinhas abaixadas, cara de cachorro sem dono e enormes olhos lacrimejantes, pendurado num dos armários.

- Inuyasha, o que houve? – Sango perguntou preocupada. Ele nada respondeu. Parecia estar em choque.

- I...Inuyasha? – Kagome chegou perto, meio hesitante, assim como Miroku. Kagome estalou os dedos em frente ao rosto dele, que pegou rapidamente o pulso dela, a assustando.

- Acabou... Acabou... o... Não tem mais. Está tarde. Não dá pra comprar. Estou... estou com fome. E não tem... Não tem Ramen! – Ao que pareceu, todos se petrificaram, imaginando ser o fim do mundo.

- Que susto que você deu na gente, Inuyasha! – Kagome tentou soltar o pulso, mas Inuyasha continuava a segura-lo, e a olhou com aqueles olhos enormes, brilhantes e lacrimejantes.

- Eu quero Ramen. Agora!

- Mas não tem Ramen aqui. E já é de madrugada, é perigoso sair pra comprar essa hora. Talvez a gente possa comer outra coisa.

- Olha! Temfermento, leite condensadoe morangos aqui. Vamos fazer bolo! – Sango disse em frente a um armário aberto.

- Eu topo! Quero dizer... _Vocês_ vão fazer né? – Miroku disse segurando a barriga que acabara de roncar. – Estou com fome demais para me mexer e ajudar vocês. – Disse e se sentou na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem se fizermos bolo, Inuyasha? – Kagome agora estava em frente a ele, que tinha se levantado, por estar sentado, com a mão apoiada na porta do armário, mas ainda segurando o pulso dela. – E dá pra me soltar! – Ele percebeu que ainda a segurava e a soltou rapidamente soltando um "hunf".

- Se não for demorar muito... Eu quero comer o bolo logo.

- Você vai ajudar a gente!

- O Miroku pode ficar sentado e eu não? – Apontou acusadoramente para Miroku que fez uma cara de inocente.

- Miroku é um caso a parte. – Enquanto isso, Miroku que estava sentado desviou sua atenção para Sango, ou pelo menos para a bunda dela, que estava pegando algumas coisas no armário. Não resistiu e teve que tirar proveito daquilo.

- Hentai! – Sango se virou para dar um belo tapa daqueles em Miroku, mas não o viu mais sentado onde estava. O viu correr para fora da cozinha. – Volte aqui seu pervertido! Hentai! – Sango foi atrás dele vermelha de raiva. Inuyasha e Kagome tinham parado de discutir para assistir Sango correndo que nem louca para fora da cozinha atrás do Houshi.

- Vamos ter que começar sozinhos. – Kagome suspirou. Pode ouvir um 'Keh!' vindo de Inuyasha. – Pare de reclamar, você só reclama!

- O que? Eu não reclamo.

- Imagiiiina. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Vá pegar a manteiga, os ovos, leite, fermento e a farinha.

- Ora essa... – Ele foi pegar os ingredientes enquanto a via com morangos, leite condensado na mão.

- Cuidado com os meus morangos! – A viu abrir a caixinha de plástico e roubar um morango. – O que pensa que está fazendo? – Ele largou a porta da geladeira e a olhou com os olhos cerrados. A viu abrindo o pote de leite condensado e colocando o morango 'roubado' ali, vendo o morango ficar coberto daquela delícia e ela pondo na boca calmamente. A visão era um tanto que sedutora sim, mas estava preocupado com seus morangos. E se ela devorasse todos?

- Só estou provando um. Você é muito chato sabia?

- Quem disse que podia provar?

- Eu.

- Os morangos são _meus_.

- Então você pode fazer o bolo sozinho. – Ela disse o olhando diretamente agora.

- Pelo menos você não vai poder comer nenhum pedaço.

- Do jeito que vai ficar, sendo feito por você, pode deixar, que nem vou querer provar.

- O que quer dizer?

- Que você não sabe fazer bolo!

- Claro que sei!

- Então faça, espertão. – Ela disse lambendo o dedo indicador e o dedão enquanto sentava na cadeira próxima a ela.

- Hunf! Pois fique olhando. – Ela sorriu e o viu pegar todos os ingredientes e começar a quebrar os ovos numa tigela. Ela começou a rir quando o viu misturar tudo que tinha naquela mesa.

- Do que está rindo, bruxa?

- Você ta fazendo tudo errado, assim ninguém vai conseguir comer!

- Eu vou!

- Mas o bolo não é só para você, cachorrinho. – Sorriu, pegando a colher da mão dele e levantando as mangas da blusa. Pegou uma tigela limpa e começou a misturar os ingredientes organizadamente, fazer tudo bonitinho e finalmente colocar a massa do bolo no forno.

- Aprendeu, espertão?

- Onde aprendeu a fazer bolo? – Ele cerrou os olhos olhando para ela.

- Eu sempre faço. – Sorriu. – Agora precisamos fazer a cobertura.

- Cobertura?

- É! Onde já se viu bolo sem cobertura? Onde está o chocolate? – Viu Inuyasha com uma mão atrás das costas enquanto olhava para o 'nada' e ajeitava o avental vermelho que usava. – O que está escondendo aí?

- Hum? O quê? – perguntou, o mais cínico possível.

- Você ouviu bem! Ta escondendo o chocolate né! Me dê! – Ela foi até ele e ele levantou o braço, e por ser mais alto que ela, ela não conseguia alcançar nem nas pontinhas dos pés onde estava. Ele ria das tentativas inúteis dela. Ela agarrou o braço dele, forçando-o a abaixá-lo e assim pegar o tal chocolate em pó, mas ele é uma meio-youkai, não vamos esquecer. Não fazia esforço algum.

- Pare de rir, e me devolva o chocolate, seu malvado! – Ele não parava de rir. Ela se agarra a ele e tentava pegar o chocolate, acabando agarrada ao pescoço dele e seus olhos se encontraram.

- "Vou encontrar esse meio monge safado." – Sango andava pela sala a procura do rapaz que passara a mãe nela um minuto atrás e se escondera em algum lugar naquela enorme sala. Se arrepiou ao sentir uma mão tapar a sua boca e outra a pegar pela cintura. O dono das mãos (que ninguém sabe quem é ¬¬) a puxou até o sofá caindo com ela e automaticamente a soltando e rindo da cara de susto que a garota ficara.

- Miroku, seu idiota, quer me matar de susto? – Ele batia incessantemente no pobre coitado.

- Pare de me bater, Sango! – Ele a segurou pelos pulsos e a olhou diretamente nos olhos deixando-a levemente corada. – Quero falar com você.

- Claro, se não for passar a mão em mim novamente! – Ela disse já ficando irritada novamente.

- Eu não resisti. Você estava tão... Estava praticamente pedindo! – Ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Pedindo? – Como ele estava segurando os pulsos dela, ela apenas fez com que ele mesmo se batesse empurrando as mãos dele na própria cara.

- Itai! Não, você não entendeu, eu...

- Miroku, é melhor voltarmos, eles vão fazer o bolo sozinhos e—

- Deixe-os lá, assim eles se entendem. Eu quero mesmo é falar com você. – Ele soltara os pulsos dela, e ela cruzou os braços.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Eu... Bom, eu... – Ela não o olhava. Ele olhou para outra parte de seu corpo e não resistiu. Sango se arrepiou novamente e começou a bater freneticamente no pobre Houshi novamente. Em meio a tantos movimentos os dois acabaram caindo do sofá. E as posições, vocês podem imaginar: Miroku no chão, segurava um pulso de Sango e a outra mão apertava a sua cintura. Sango com uma mão presa a outra se apoiava no peito másculo (uuuh) de Miroku. Seus olhares se encontraram e Sango praticamente se perdeu naqueles olhos azuis tão penetrantes de Miroku. Algo ocorria dentro de si que não podia explicar, nem por que não se afastara quando Miroku pareceu se aproximar seus rostos. Miroku apertou ainda mais a cintura de Sango e ela parecia ter perdido o ar em seus pulmões. Miroku chegara mais perto e os dois podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

Na cozinha, a visão de Kagome presa ao pescoço de Inuyasha tentando inutilmente pegar o pote de chocolate da mão dele, e ele apenas rindo da cara de esforço que ela fazia, era de dois apaixonados brincando. Até que seus olhos se encontraram, e os dois coraram com a proximidade em que se encontravam. Inuyasha podia ouvir e sentir, por Kagome estar tão próxima, o coração dela bater aceleradamente, assim como o seu. E ele sentiu um desejo imenso em possuir aqueles lábios rosados à sua frente enquanto se perdia nos olhos castanho-azulados da jovem. Kagome se perdia ainda mais no âmbar de seus olhos, imaginando como se nada houvesse em sua volta e...

PI PI PI PI PI – PI PI PI PI PI.

- Er... – Ela se desvencilhou dele corada e os dois olharam de onde vinha o barulho. – O bolo está pronto. Viu? Nem fizemos a cobertura! - Ela tirou a massa do bolo com cuidado e o colocou em cima da pia. Olhou de volta para ele, que a olhava, e estendeu a mão.

- O chocolate. – Ele colocou o chocolate na mão dela. – Bom menino. – E bagunçou 'carinhosamente' a franja dele.

- Não me trate como um cachorro. – Disse enquanto concertava a franja.

- Claro, desculpe. – Disse sem tirar os olhos da panela qual fazia o chocolate. – Separe os morangos. E não coma!

- Você pode e eu não? Os morangos são _meus_ se a senhorita não sabe! – Ele disse roubando um morango da caixinha e prontamente o levando em direção a boca. Mas foi impedido pois ela batera delicadamente com a colher de pau na mão dele e pegando o morango impedindo que este caísse. – É, mais assim não vai sobrar para colocar no bolo.

- Você ta de pirraça! Tem um monte na caixinha! Vai até sobrar!

- Depois que eu colocar no bolo eu deixo você comer. – Ele fez bico quando ela tirou a caixinha das mãos dele e sorriu. – Me ajude a colocar a cobertura. – Ela tirara a panela com chocolate do forno e colocara junto à massa do bolo na pia. Ele viu a quantidade de chocolate que tinha ali dentro.

- Nossa, isso dá para dois bolos!

- Essa é a graça! – Ela o viu meter o dedinho na panela e raspar um pouco do chocolate e colocar o dedo na boca saboreando o chocolate.

- Pára com isso. Vai azedar, Inuyasha! – Ela bateu na mão dele quando o viu na intenção de meter o dedinho de novo. – É pra me ajudar a colocar no bolo, depois a gente come.

- Hunf.

Sango pareceu voltar à realidade e se soltou rapidamente de Miroku, que com o susto a soltou imediatamente e ela se sentou no outro sofá, apenas respirando rápido. "Que eu estava fazendo? Íamos nos beijar? Não... Não... Ele vai achar que eu fikaria com ele por que ele vive passando a mãe em mim! Não... Mas eu quase não consegui me controlar, parecia que eu estava em outro mundo." Se assustou ao ouvi-lo chamar seu nome:

- Sango... Está tudo bem? – Miroku perguntou preocupado. Será que tinha feito algo errado?

- Han? Sim... Eu só preciso de... de um tempo. – Sango estranhou o que dissera. Teria dito uma resposta grossa para todos os outros garotos que queriam fikar com ela e ela não queria. Talvez... Por que o fato de ela não querer não era verdade. Sango subiu as escadas a procura do banheiro. E se trancou lá dentro. Miroku continuou sentado no sofá e pensando no que tinha feito de errado. Sentia algo mais por Sango, mas será que ela acreditaria nele? Afinal, em todo o tempo que se conheciam, ela o via dando em cima de todas as garotas com intenção de ter um filho com todas elas. Por que acreditaria que ele queria muito mais que isso com ela? Será que era isso mesmo que ele queria? Estava confuso.

- Onde estão o Miroku e a Sango? Eles não ajudaram em nada. – Inuyasha lembrou enquanto enfeitava o bolo com os morangos, agora todo com cobertura de chocolate.

- É verdade. Vou ver onde eles estão. – Kagome tirou o avental rosa que vestia e foi até a sala, deixando Inuyasha sozinho na cozinha. Ela realmente não tinha noção como isso era perigoso.

Olhou em volta e apenas viu um Miroku sentado no sofá com a cabeça baixa, parecia preocupado. Sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Miroku, está tudo bem? – Ele a olhou.

- Está sim Kagome. – Sorriu.

- Você me parece preocupado. Cadê a Sango? Vocês brigaram de novo, é?

- Estou bem, não se preocupe. Ela foi ao banheiro, é melhor você ir conversar com ela.

- Não se preocupe Miroku. Vai dar tudo certo entre vocês. – Ele a olhou, agora confuso – Você só precisa deixar de ser mulherengo um pouco, quer dizer, muito! E ter um pouco de paciência com Sango. – Ela disse e sorriu.

- É a minha mão amaldiçoada. Ás vezes eu não resisto. – Deu um sorriso amarelo. – Mas você o quanto eu gosto dela, não é?

- Sei sim. Mas tente fazer um esforço Miroku, se não você pode acabar por perdê-la. E eu sei que você quer exatamente o contrário não é? – Ele a olhou compreensivo. – Vou falar com ela.

- Está bem. – Kagome subiu as escadas, mas não sabia onde era exatamente o banheiro. Pode ver uma luz saindo por de baixo de uma das portas no final do corredor. Devia ser ali. Bateu na porta.

- Sango? – Esperou a resposta da amiga.

- Kagome?

- Está tudo bem, Sango? Posso falar com você? – Sango abriu a porta e deixou a amiga entrar. – O que houve?

- Ah... Bem, eu... o Miroku... a gente... – Não conseguiu falar.

- Você gosta realmente dele não, é? – Sango olhou para a amiga surpresa. Baixou a cabeça levemente corada.

- Muito...

- Então por que não dá uma chance pra ele?

- Você não vê? Ele não sente o mesmo, Kagome! Ele dá em cima de todas as garotas que vê pela frente, o que te faz pensar que ele não quer comigo o mesmo que ele quer com essas garotas! – Ela explodiu.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele gosta muito de você, apesar desse defeito dele.

- Esse defeito é muito grave.

- Tente dar uma chance para ele.

- Não posso Kagome, eu sei que não significo para ele o que ele significa para mim.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Kagome pousou a mão no ombro da amiga.

- Se ele gostasse mesmo de mim Kagome, ele não ficaria dando em cima de outras garotas na minha frente.

- Mas ele gosta Sango. Só está... confuso. Você o conhece. – Afagou os cabelos da amiga que a abraçou.

- Será mesmo?

- Uhum. Não fique tirando conclusões precipitadas.

- Vamos ver o que acontece então.

- Sim. Ah! – Se separam e Kagome sorriu como se lembrasse de algo. – Tenho algo que vai te alegrar!

- O quê? – Sango sorriu da cara da amiga. Kagome sempre fora tão boa para ela. Seu sorriso conseguia acalmar seu alma. – Ande, fale logo!

- O bolo está pronto! E ficou lindo! Não provei ainda, mas acho que está muito bom! Você tem que provar!

- É verdade! O bolo. Desculpe ter deixado você e o Inuyasha fazerem o bolo sozinhos...

- Ah, não se preocupe, ele até que ajudou um pouco e... – Parou derrepente arregalando os olhos. – Ah meu Kami amado! Eu deixei aquele irresponsável maluco sozinho com o bolo! Oh não! Vamos Sango! Temos que salvar o bolo! – Kagome pegou rapidamente no pulso da amiga a puxando pelas escadas rapidamente em direção à cozinha.

- Calma Kagome, quer nos matar? – Mas a morena a sua frente parecia não escutar. Chegaram na cozinha. Kagome quase teve um treco ao ver Inuyasha comer o que parecia ser seu quinto pedaço de bolo.

- Inuyasha! – Ele levou um susto, pulando da cadeira e saindo correndo tentando se salvar de uma Kagome com uma colher de pau na mão querendo acertá-lo. O bolo ficara na mesa. Ainda dava para ver o quanto ficara bonito; a cobertura de chocolate escorria pelo enorme bolo, sendo o recheio também, e os morangos no topo davam o toque final. Sango sentou na cadeira e tirou um pedaço para si. Comeu calmamente ignorando os dois jovens correndo pela cozinha, Inuyasha lambuzado de bolo ria por ser muito mais rápido que a jovem que corria atrás de si.

- Hum... Kagome, está muito bom! Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho. – Kagome que se apoiara nos joelhos para descansar, deu um sorriso de satisfação.

- Que bom que gostou. Eu nem provei ainda. Vou ter que matar o Inuyasha depois. – Jogou um olhar matador para o jovem hanyou do outro lado da cozinha, que lhe mandou língua. Esta lhe devolveu antes de sentar-se à mesa e tirar um pedaço do bolo. Estava realmente muito bom.

- O bolo já está pronto? – Viram Miroku entrar na cozinha sorrindo. Olhou para Sango, que desviara o olhar e voltara a comer seu pedaço do bolo.

- Está sim Miroku, venha experimentar. Ainda tem bastante para nós _três._ Olhou discretamente para Inuyasha e o viu a olhar surpreso.

- Ei! E eu!

- Você já comeu, seu guloso! Devorou quase metade do bolo!

- Deixe de ser exagerada! Eu comi só um pouco! E quero mais! – Fez biquinho.

- Tadinho dele Kagome, ele não te ajudou a fazer? – Sango falou derrepente.

- Isso mesmo bruxa, eu te ajudei! Mereço minha parte.

- Não me chame de bruxa! – Kagome fechou os olhos e contou até dez mentalmente. – Bom... – Olhou para o hanyou novamente. - Vamos comer né? Não foi para isso que fizemos? – Sorriu. Todos se sentaram à mesa para comer. Era um bolo grande, Kagome realmente exagerara quando dissera que Inuyasha havia comido metade. Guardaram o que restara na geladeira e subiram de volta para o quarto.

* * *

**Oeee! **Espero que tenham gostado! Calma, que aos poucos a fic vai melhorando! hiauhiauhaiu. xD  
Eu só fiquei imaginando poder comer o bolo de morango que Inuyasha e Kagome fizeraM! -  
Mais hein... uu  
Não esqueçam d deixar review! Preciso saber c a fic está boa ou não! )  
E obrigada pelos reviews que já tenho! 

Aguardem, já estou fazendo o 4º capítulo! o/

**Ja ne!**


End file.
